Soujiro Seta: The Quest For Truth
by Reallysuperflyguy
Summary: Soujiro Seta returns to Kyoto after five years of wandering and meets a beautiful girl by the riverbank. They meet eachother the same time at the same place for a few days straight until one day she doesn't show up, and someone else is there. Yakuza.
1. Chapter One: Elegance On The Riverbank

Soujiro Seta: The Search For Truth

Chapter One: Elegance On The Riverbank

Five years... Five years since Soujiro Seta left behind the city of Kyoto. Five years since he began a journey to find the one absolute truth of the world. Five years since he lost an intense duel with Kenshin Himura, The Battousai. After five long years of wandering across Japan, unwilling to unsheath his sword,  
Soujiro Seta has returned to Kyoto.

"So... How long do you plan on staying in town, kid?" questions a familiar face. One with long,  
blonde spiked hair, a red and blue kimono, and a wide collection of swords on his person.

"I figure about five days, Soujiro replies, After that, I think I'm going to make a trip to Tokyo.  
And while I'm there, who knows? I may even make a visit to Mr. Himura!"

"I'm not quite sure if that's possible, right now Soujiro, the man replies, Word is; The Battousai has got some kind of disease. Him and that woman of his. It might would be best to allow him to remain in peace."

"You've got me all wrong Mr. Cho, Soujiro responds with the same smile as always, I don't plan on going to fight him. I plan on sitting and maybe enjoying a nice cup of tea with him. He did after all make a huge change in my life. I feel as though it's time I listen to what he has to say, once again."

''Well if you want, Cho exclaims as he comes to his feet, I'm leaving for Tokyo tomorrow. I can drop off a message if you'd like, just to let him know you'll be making this visit."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Cho! Tell him it's a promise," Soujiro marks as he returns to silence as Cho, the Swordhunter exits the inn.

The next day Soujiro decides to go out and visit the market place, where he hadn't been in so long. It's as busy as ever and it seems as though Kyoto is thriving even more than it was all those years ago. There were so many different kinds of food stands lined up along the road that were not even known five years ago. There was western food, imported food from China, and even newly discovered Australian foods. The shops selling clothes and other accessories had also grown in their diversity. You could tell just by looking around. It wasn't just a bunch of kimonos anymore. Women were wearing dresses, men were wearing straight legged pants. Some people had on simple T-shirts and Amercanized hats.  
It was truly a much different place than it was five years ago. Another example being that it seemed the people were filled with happiness rather than grief or sadness left over from the Meji Restoration. -It truly is a different place... I like it,- Soujiro thinks to himself.

As he keeps walking along the market place he comes across an eye catching gaze. -What beauty this girl holds...- He thinks to himself. She has long black hair, a perfectly woven red kimono. Her sandles are obviously as finely made as they come. She looks as though she's the daughter of a wealthy politician or land owner. She has an appearence of utmost beauty, and Soujiro can see it plainly. As she walks out of the river market and heads towards the river bank, Soujiro's legs begin to follow her without him even realizing it. It appears as though he's just drawn to her. She makes a stop and sits on the ledge down by the river, she kicks off her sandals and sits her feet into the river water, which is as blue as ever. Soujiro boldly goes to sit beside her, repeating the same process and putting his feet into the river. After about five minutes he finally decides to speak to the beautiful woman. "You're very beautiful," he says, simply." She replies with a "Thank you"  
and their conversation begins. Following introductions, they just sit and talk for hours on end. Not once letting eachother's pasts come up. The hours are mostly spent laughing and showing obvious adoration for eachother.

"Soujiro... The girl questions, do you remember what I told you my name was?"

Soujiro stops and gives her a slight grin, "I believe it was Obono Chizuru, right?"

"I knew you would remember, she giggles, her voice so gentle, you seem different from any other man I've ever met before. I know nothing aboutyou or who you are and yet I've remained here for hours on this riverbank talking to you without a care in the world, outside of my focus on your eyes. Your eyes... They tell me I'm safe. I'll tell you what, Soujiro! How about we meet here at noon every day? I'd love to spend many more days like this with you!"

Soujiro stops to think about his journey and remembers his promise to head to Tokyo in five days and then begins to speak back,  
"Obono... I'd be more than happy to do this with you! But as for now, he said as he gets up and pats the dirt off his kimono, It seems as though it's getting late. Would you like me to walk you home?

"No, she replies, my father is just up the street. I'll be fine."

"Well farewell Obono, I will see you again tomorrow," Soujiro says as he walks away from her, for once with a smile that carries true emotion on his face.

The next three days they both get to the riverbank at noon and spend the entire days together, just talking under the sun, and eventually the moon light. By the third day, they've become enthralled with eachother, as she lays in his arms willingly without a care in the world. However the next day is when Soujiro promised to leave for Tokyo. He decides not to make Obono aware of this, and acts as if the third day is the same as any other day. The fourth day comes along and Soujiro decides he'll go to the riverbank at noon to tell Obono that me must leave, so that he can keep his secret to Kenshin Himura. As he gets to the riverbank he is shocked to not see her there, yet to see someone else instead. It's a strange man wearing baggy western styled pants and a baggy western styled long sleever shirt. Soujiro has a bad feeling about the stranger but decides to leave untilthe stranger decides to speak as he's walking away...

"Allow me to introduce myself, the stranger begins, My name is Toshima Hajikeda, and I'm with an organization that, no doubt, you're familiar with... The Yakuza. Normally I'm an assassin, but they have me here on much different business. Obono Chizuru.  
Is this your woman Soujiro Seta, former right hand man of Makota Shishio, and the strongest of the Jupongatena?"

Instantly Soujiro has a stunned look on his face.

"Don't be so surprised... We know all about who you are, Toshima continues, Here's the deal Soujiro... We want you to work for the Yakuza for a minimum of five years as an assassin. When your time as our assassin is done, you will once again be reuinited with your woman. And if not... Well... I think you know what will happen to her. And of course we'll turn you into the police for the simple fact that you ARE a wanted criminal. And just to display that we do, for a fact, have the power to put you down so that we can turn you in, they sent me. Now prepare to fight. BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR ME TO DEMONSTRATE THE TRUE POWER OF THE YAKUZA!"

Soujiro continues not to say a word and forms into the Batou Juitsu stance.  
Toshima chargest at him without pulling a weapon.  
"You're dead," Soujiro exclaims, as he waits for the right moment and unsheathes his sword with a powerful and lightning fast swing. But he doesn't believe what he sees! Toshima, who had no weapons blocked his attack with his arms!  
"You think I'm foolish? I know you're a Batou Juitsu expert. I wouldn't be able to live if I had a sword on me, Toshima exclaims,  
So I have these instead!" He shreds the sleeves of his shirt to reveal two long blades going down the outside of each forearm attatched to sleeves to go around his arms holding them up.  
He then kicks Soujiro directly in the stomach, knocking Soujiro down. He puts the two blades to Soujiro's throat. "You have no choice Tenken! Either come with me, now and work as a Yakuza assassin for 5 years or I can kill you now AND we can kill that bitch of your's, Toshima roars!"

"I will go, Soujiro begins, but know this, I will need to see her regularly. If I ever see one scratch on her while on a visit with her, It will be your head that I will have, along with anyone who tries to suppress me. I'll take down every person in the entire Yakuza if I have to. And I promise I WILL be constantly looking for any way that I may get both me and her out of there, and I WILL kill anyone who gets in my way after I find a way. You've got your assassin. But five years is probably not gonna happen."

"We'll see about that, Tenken, Toshima remarks, Now... Lights out!"

Toshima delivers a quick blow to Soujiro to knock him out.


	2. Chapter Two: Eyes Of A Warrior

Soujiro Seta: The Search For Truth

Chapter Two: Eyes of A Warrior... Oh, How They Love

It's a beautiful night in Kyoto. The moon is at it's fullest, you can hear the laughter of families roaring out of their homes. The restraunts are full of business, as are the Inns. Kyoto is truly at peace.  
However, all good things must come to an end, as the streets will soon be filled with blood.

"We want the Police force out of our way. We don't want them trying to suppress us, Toshima says,  
So... You're first assassination within our clan is to kill Hadana Yukimura. He's a top notch informant for the Police about us Yakuza. He was in our clan for ten whole years until we realized he's a spy.  
We want him dead."

"Why won't they just have you take care of him," Soujiro questions.

"Well, he replies with a bothered look on his face, I'm actually one of the Yakuza family, as you are not.  
This man, Hadana Yukimura, is a very dangerous person who specializes in the use of the Keddachi short swords. To put it bluntly, we'd rather risk your life than to risk mine. So... Go and kill him."

"Well... I promise you I won't die, Soujiro begins with a calm demeanor, and you can tell that to Obono, if you please. And remember our deal. I get to spend a few hours with her everytime I finish a job for you. And if I don't get to see her... I'm going to slay every last one of you. And much will be the same if I happen to find one mark on her."

Soujiro gets up to walk out as Toshima gives him the final details and sends him off. As he walks through the hallways of the Yakuza's hide out he notices a peculiar room that has a sign reading "Restricted for Genosukei Ichigawa - DO NOT ENTER!" on it. This intrigues Soujiro, -What's so important about this Genosukei Ichigawa?  
And why is that name familiar to me? Oh well... I guess it's none of my concern. I should go out and finish this job so that I can come and see Ms. Chizuru!- He continues to walk until he exits the hide out.

After asking around on the streets for a little bit Soujiro gathers up some information on Hadana Yukimura. He finds out where the man lives and begins to go towards there. Upon arriving at the gates to Yukimura's home, there is one thing Soujiro realizes. There are countless guards. The police must have discovered that the Yakuza knew it was him who was an informant. -No matter, Soujiro thinks to himself, No amount of guards will keep me out of there. I'll have all of their blood gushing into the streets of Kyoto by midnight!-

Without trying to sneak around or trying to avoid guards he simply walks through the front entrance. Instantly Soujiro is surrounded by guards. "Hault! You're not allowed here. You must leave now!" one of the guards proclaims as he unsheaths is sword. "I have no intention of leaving here, Soujiro answers with a smile, and if you plan to stand in my way... Well then, I guess you'll just have to die along with Mr. Yukimura!"

"AFTER HIM!" the same guard yells at the top of his lungs.

The group of no less than 25 guards charges towards Soujiro, as Soujiro lightly jogs in place lifting his knees high with every step. No doubt preparing to use the Tenken. Soujiro moves smoothly through the crowd of guards surrounding him, slashing through them with his deadly swings, putting each of them down and dead with a single hit each. He quickly widdles their numbers down until every single one mangled across the ground, with dark red grass underneath their still bleeding corpses. Soujiro showed them no mercy.

"Ah... So this is the power of Soujiro Seta, The Tenken, a voice announces from the shadows of Yukimura's house.  
In my wildet imagination, I didn't expect them to send someone like you after me. Unfortunately for you, however,  
I don't plan on dying. It is you who will fall here and now."

Bursting from the shadows comes Yukimura with his sword out in front of him on an all out attack! Soujiro quickly puts away his sword and gets into Batou Juitsu stance. At this point it's official that the fight will be decided on the first attack!

With a swing of the sword more blood is added the the grounds outide the Yukimura house. This blood belonging to Hadan Yukimura.

"Before you go Soujiro... Yukimura fights to say as Soujiro walks away, As the taker of my life, can I ask you one favor?"

"What is it?" Soujiro asks.

"I'm not sure of your reasons for working with the Yakuza, but I know there is no way they could ever get a warrior with the heart and those warrior eyes that you have to join the Yakuza without force. Promise me, he goes on, You will live and crush the Yakuza from the inside. And you will save what needs saving... Please, Soujiro, save Japan by putting a stop to their violence. Make sure forcing you to work for them becomes the greatest mistake they ever made. If anyone can do it, you can. I was too weak. Please, Soujiro... Please."

As he gasps his last breath of air, Harada Yukimura's body goes still and his heart stops beating.

"It's a promise... Soujiro whispers underneath his breath, I WILL stop them, I will save Obono. And I will save Japan.  
When I am done with that, I'll complete my promise to Mr. Himura. I suppose I needed a good break from wandering anyways... Kyoto is once again my home."

Upon returning to the Yakuza headquarters Souji is met at the gate by Toshima. Toshima welcomes him back and a promised brings Souji to Obono. Souji enters Obono's quarters, memorizing that it's exactly 7 doors down from his own room. Upon entering the room he's met with a huge hug from Obono. She's so relieved to see him.  
After Soujiro explains to her what all is going on she instantly becomes terrified and questions Soujiro about his past and why the Yakuza would want him as an assassin so badly that they would kidnap her. Soujiro tells her the truth. All the way down to the smallest facts. She cries and asks him to leave her alone. She asks him to leave and to save himself. "I'd rather die than to know that your eyes have to see the blood soaked bodies of men you've slaughtered once again! Those eyes... The same ones I fell in love with at the river bank! To think they've seen so much. Well I don't want them seeing anymore. Just save yourself!" she says to him until her heart and her lips stop moving.  
All of a sudden she's feeled with incredible passion as Soujiro's lips are rested onto her's.

"Soujiro. That's enough, an unfamiliar face says upon entering the room. You've seen her long enough for today. It's time to return to your quarters. You have a big day tomorrow." The man is wearing fine clothing and has an older exterior. He carries a warrior's eyes and two swords on his waist. He appears to be somone of great importance in the organization.

"I will leave now, Soujiro says as he stands to leave, Just know this; I will never leave your side. We will get through this. I promise."

"Goodbye Soujiro," she answers as he exits the room with the older man.

Rather than taking Soujiro to his room, the older man takes him to the basement where everyone other than the guards is joking around, gambling, and just having a good time with eachother.

"See these men, Soujiro, the older man begins, For the next five years, these men will be your best friends. You will never die in the next five years because from this moment on you will carry a group of warriors with you. We can't have our most prized assassin to get killed now, can we? Especially after we've taken the daughter of a major politician just to get her."

Soujiro grows a shocked expression on his face.

"We're under heavy fire as of right now from search teams trying to find her, he continues. And if we're going to go through this much trouble just to have you, we're going to make damn sure you're accomodated nicely. From this moment forward you may go wherever you want, whenever you want upon gaining permission from me. You may spend as much time with Ms. Chizuru as you please. And if you need anything in terms of money, food, or assistance, just ask and I'll be happy to accomodate you. In addition to keeping you alive, we also want to make sure you're happy. Who knows? Maybe in five years you'll grow fond of us and want to stay with us. Now... You return to your room and go to sleep."

Soujiro begins to walk away but stops... "What is your name?" he asks.

"Hmmm... The man replies, My name is Genosukei. Genasoukei Ichigawa."

"Thank you Mr. Ichigawa, Soujiro replies with the smile he's so famous for, for someone working for the Yakuza you appear to be very kind. As well as you try to protect me, I too will do my best to protect you."

To be continued...  
-

Please offer me feedback. It really would encourage me if I knew people were reading my story and were into it, looking forward to each chapter.

Keep in mind this is my first Fanfiction ever. But I like honesty in feedback!

- Luke Cave A.K.A Reallysuperflyguy 


End file.
